River
by Gracekim1
Summary: It's about an Ophan boy who meet a kind, friendly girl and unlocks his powers to fight the legendary volcano twins to fulfill the lendary prophesy.


River

'_There's a legend that one day a boy with great bravery and strength will unlock the power to control and skate on a river; When that day comes, any enemy with lava-magma powers __will meet their match!'_

It was around Christmas time in New York and people were rushing on the streets into shops to get presents for their families. There was a handsome boy with brown curly hair and brown eyes wearing brown glasses, a cream woolly jumper underneath a long furry dark green coat, light blue jeans and brown boots with a woolly teal hat, scarf and gloves to match was sitting on the streets, begging for money as people walked by with a steal tin.

A girl with long brown hair and brown eyes wearing purple glasses, a purple silky dress, purple leggings and purple shoes with a purple woolly hat, scarf and gloves to match came up to him and placed 10 dollars into his steel can while smiling kindly at him. He smiled back and the girl invited him to walk with her which he accepted. The girl was called Berry and the boy was called Louie.

'It's coming on Christmas

They're cutting down trees

They're putting up reindeer

And singing songs of joy and peace

Oh I wish I had a river I could skate away on'

Meanwhile, in the distance, two siblings (twins: a boy and a girl) with brown hair and brown eyes wearing matching orange and red striped tops with a volcano erupting and a fire symbol in the middle on the top next to each other with matching jeans, boots, hats, scarfs and gloves was silently watching Louie and Berry walking together towards the local park which had a river in it.

They both looked at each other and nodded. "He's the chosen one we must go after" the girl called Larva stated. "Yes, he is. We must wait until he unlocks his hidden power first before we kidnap him" the boy called Magma suggested. Then they fell silent and turned invisible to continue following Louie and Berry.

'But it don't snow here

It stays pretty green

I'm going to make a lot of money

Then I'm going to quit this crazy scene

Oh I wish I had a river

I could skate away on'

It was really cold outside but no snow had formed yet, as Berry led Louie into the local park and sat on the park bench near the river. Louie felt an urge he had never felt before; 'Go into the river, the moonlight is around you. So now it is time to unlock your powers' a mysterious deep voice told him in his head.

So without warning, Louie jumped into the river and Berry watched in shock when he didn't come up after 5 minutes. "Do you want to have special powers?" a transparent water guy asked him. 'I do. I really do' He replied through his mind.

"Say: River, river, you are mine, Help me unlock my powers at this time, if you help complete my wish, you will befriend me as a fish" The water guy said, wisely.

So Louie repeated it and a light blue light began to glow around him as he was raised up to the surface. Then his clothes changed to a white and blue striped comic book-superhero outfit with a river symbol in the middle with a light blue mask over his eyes, dark blue boots, white leggings and light blue gloves with tear drops in the middle on them.

"Who are you?" Berry asked. "I'm River Boy!" Louie replied as he skated on the river without skates on freely.

'Oh I wish I had a river so long

I would teach my feet to fly

Oh I wish I had a river

I made my baby cry.'

Then Louie skated down and transformed back into his normal clothes as they went to Berry's house to sleep together. The Magma and Larva came up with a cunning plan to kidnap 'River Boy'. So they went back to their volcano hideout and sent out fiery larva people to kidnap him. Meanwhile, Louie and Berry were sleeping on the floor in her apartment, when the fiery people came silently and took Louie away.

'He tried hard to help me

He put me at ease

Lord, he loved me so naughty

Made me weak in the knees

I wish I had a river I could skate away on'

Louie had a radio communicator on his indigo belt which played the 'River' song as he slept as he transformed unconsciously back into his 'River Boy' costume. Then he was shaken awake with the fiery minions once they arrived at the volcano hideout where Magma and Larva were waiting for him.

'I'm so hard to handle

I'm selfish and I'm sad

Now I've gone and lost the best baby

That I ever had

I wish I had a river

I could skate away on'

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" Louie asked, nervously.

"I'm Larva and this is my brother Magma. We're the volcano twins and we're going to put an end to you before you put an end to us" Larva said, coldly.

"Why? " Louie asked. "Because there's a prophesy about you unlocking your powers and being our match to be able to destroy us! Plus we want to turn the world in to a volcanic place again so we can start fresh and have our elements to ourselves!" Magma replied bitterly.

'Oh I wish I had a river so long

I would teach my feet to fly

Oh I wish I had a river

I made my baby say goodbye'

'River. Skating. River! Skating!' a voice cried in Louie's head as a river that just happened to be close to the inactive volcano began to flow towards him.

"Now we're going to burn you up before you put us out" The twins said in unison as they summoned larva and magma into their hands to throw at Louie. Then 2 seconds before they could throw, a huge wave of water from the river hit the twins and made them stick together as they cooled down like when larva cools down to turn into brown molten rock.

Then Louie broke free from the fiery peoples' grip with a wave of water from the river and then jumped on top of it to skate out of there.

"Don't let him escape!" Larva and Magma cried as they struggled to get free as more fiery people appeared and chased after Louie as he skate away towards Berry's house. He knocked at her window and held her hand as he skated towards California to get very far away from the fiery people.

They stayed in a hotel that was kind enough to let them sleep there. The next day was Christmas day and Louie and Berry hugged each other as they were both orphans. A kind man wearing a blue tuxedo outfit with blue shoes, aqua blue eyes and brown hair came to their room and said he'd been sent to help Louie master his powers for his upcoming major fight with the volcano twins.

The man, who called himself Ramen, tested Louie with pile of rice targets to train him and after a few months he was ready to the volcano twins out of hiding. Then a flurry of larva and magma fireworks blasted in the air in the distance to spell out a message.

The message said: 'Meet us in the arena near the Canadian volcano and the amazon river at noon today' before disappeared into sparkles which to the ground. So he whipped out a water whip with a raindrop on the handle into his right hand and a light blue disc shooter in his left as he prepared himself to face him. "Let me come with you" Berry said, softly. "But you're not in the

"That is the case but she has a special berry power that might be some help to you" Ramen stated, gently. "Ok, you can come but be careful" Louie warned as he summoned a nearby river to him for them to skate on as Berry's normal winter outfit transformed into a red top with a twin cherry on the middle with blueberry covered tights underneath her raspberry pink skirt and cherry sweet shoes, holding a blueberry catapult in one hand and a strawberry gun in the other. "Let's roll!" Louie said as they jumped on top of the river and skated toward the arena while Ramen waved to them. "Good luck!" he shouted as they skated farther away from him.

When they got to the arena, there was a ring with larva-magma ropes on the twins' side and berry red-river blue ropes on their side.

Then the twins' made a wave of larva and magma pour out of the volcano behind them and directed it towards Berry and Louie. Then Louie countered with a wave of water from the behind him. Louie shot discs at the twins which made their health go down to 50%. Then Berry used her catapult on them to bring their health to 20% but Magma surprised attacked her by shooting a magma ball at Berry's leg.

Then Louie summoned the river to his side and trapped the twins in a water sphere. Then He took them to a nearby lake that was 2metres away and drown them. Afterwards, Louie and Berry skated back to the hotel and Ramen adopted them as his own.

They got a house in the countryside and Louie used his river powers to help grow food for them all; Berry helped as well by making berries and berry sweets appear for them to eat as well.

'_It's coming on Christmas_

_They're cutting down trees_

_They're putting up reindeer_

_And singing songs of joy and peace_

_I wish I had a river_

_I could skate away on.'_

_So that's the story of how a boy meet a girl and unlocked his river powers to fulfil the prophesy. So they all became a family and lived happily together in the countryside where Louie and Berry's powers blossomed._

_**The End**_

**I hope you enjoyed reading this, I got inspired by RDJ's song 'River', which is the lyrics I've inserted in this story to make a link!;) Thx for the inspiration, RDJ!  
**


End file.
